


Private Lessons

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: Ship x Reader series [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Business Partner Mark Tuan, F/M, Internship, Photographer Im Jaebum | JB, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, because i'm a twisted little shit lol, i gotta build that shit up, i'm also not sorry, i'm sorry i don't know how to just write the sexy stuff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Y'all I'm back with more bullshit lol. Sit back and enjoy some Markbeom lovin lol. And if you have any preferred pairings you'd like to see, feel free to let me know!!





	Private Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm back with more bullshit lol. Sit back and enjoy some Markbeom lovin lol. And if you have any preferred pairings you'd like to see, feel free to let me know!!

You’d always loved photography. You loved looking for beauty in the most random places and capturing it. Your family always joked with you about always having a camera around your neck at every family function but all that did was fuel your desire even more. You knew that you wanted to make a career out of capturing the beauty of simple moments. That’s why you chose to major in photography while minoring in business. If you were going to make your dream a reality, you had to learn all of it, even the boring parts.

 

So when you saw the opportunity for an internship at an up and coming studio, you quickly applied for it. You felt like you had everything that they were looking for in an intern: promising skill, excellent grades, and highly recommended by your professors. When you applied, you knew there were still a couple of weeks before the deadline, so you tried to keep your nerves in check while waiting to hear from them. It was a week past the deadline, and you still hadn’t heard anything and you were starting to get discouraged. Maybe you weren’t as cut out for this internship as you thought you were.

 

You had refreshed your inbox more times than you were willing to count at this point and we just about to close it for the day when you decided to refresh it one more time. And then you saw it. An email from Cat Eye Studios. You calmed yourself down enough to open it but not enough to keep the screams at bay when you read that you had been chosen to for their internship. You weren’t sure how many people had applied but you knew that there was just one opening and here you were, reading the email that offered it to you.

 

You responded back to Mark, letting him know that you accepted the position, and you scheduled a Skype call with him to go over some final details and work out your schedule. Three days later when you met with him for your call, you were taken aback by how flawless this man looked. No wonder he worked in photography. He was so easy to talk to and soft spoken. You wondered if working with someone that attractive was going to be a good idea or not. The call only lasted for 30 minutes and left you excited to get started. You would work all day on Fridays in the studio and in the afternoon after class the rest of the week.

 

The next morning, Mark shot you a quick text asking if it was possible for you to start today, instead of Monday, like originally scheduled. It was Friday, so you had the day off from class and didn’t really have anything planned, so you replied to him and told him you’d be there soon. You headed back to your room and pulled out your favorite jeans and v-neck. Mark had told you that there was no need for you to dress up, just to wear whatever you would normally wear for class. You pulled your hair back and slipped your shoes on as you headed out the door and off to the studio.

 

It was a 20 minute bus ride to the studio from your apartment and you found yourself standing outside the studio trying to find the courage to walk in. You weren’t sure why you were so nervous about going in. You felt like this was the first day to really see if you were cut out for what you were so passionate about. You shake the nerves off and you head inside, following the directions Mark had given you to get to his office. You got to his door and saw that it was already open and you could hear him talking on the phone with someone. You gently knocked on the door frame and peeked your head inside when Mark turned to look at you, welcoming you in and quickly wrapping up his phone call.

 

“Hey Y/N! You made it! I hope you didn’t have any trouble finding my office?”

 

Mark’s warm welcome made you smile. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as hard as you thought.

 

“No, it was pretty easy to find actually,” you smiled. “You give good directions.”

 

You both laughed as he guided you to sit down across from his desk. He went over the details again of what you would be doing throughout the week. Fridays would solely be for work in the studio since that was the only day you were able to be there all day. The other four days would be split between the studio and the office. Mark then showed you to the small office that would be yours. He apologized that it was so small but you assured him that it was plenty of room for you.

 

Mark offered to take you on a tour of the rest of the small building and you quickly sat your things down on your desk and headed out of your office. There were a handful of other small offices that lined the hallway, most of them used for storage, then at the end of the first hallway was one of the studios. That one was mainly used by the other two photographers on staff, Mark told you. He led you down the next hallway where the main studio was located. You walked in and were in shock at how beautiful it was.

 

It was huge. There were several different areas that were set up for shoots. Some with simple backdrops and others with exposed brick. There was plenty of furniture to create any kind of mood needed: a couple of leather couches, several different styles of chairs, and a bed with the plushest bedding you had ever seen. You noticed that there was a large office off in the back corner of the studio. You figured it belonged to the head photographer, who Mark had said was his business partner and college best friend. Before you could ask Mark where he was, you heard a loud voice calling for Mark.

 

“Mark! You don’t have to thank me, but I brought you your favorite cof-... Wait, Y/N? Is that you?”

 

You hadn’t made eye contact yet, your eyes still lingering on the beautiful set up of the studio, but when you did, you had to do a double take to make sure your eyes weren’t playing tricks on you.

 

“Jaebum?? You’re the college best friend Mark has been telling me about?”

 

“Wait, how do you guys already know each other?”

 

Jaebum tilted his head towards his office and the three of you made your way into the large open office in the corner of the studio. He sat down in one of the plush chairs in the corner of his office and motioned for you and Mark to take a seat as well. He handed Mark his coffee and as he took a sip of his own before turning his attention to you.

 

“So Y/N, what brings you here?”

 

“She’s the new intern I’ve been telling you about,” Mark chimed in. Still confused as to how the two of you knew each other.

 

“Oh. I didn’t think she was starting until Monday?”

 

“I called her and asked her if she could come in today. Since Fridays will be the day she’s here all day with you in the studio.”

 

You noticed Jaebum looked a little nervous about that and to be honest, you were a little nervous as well. Mark seemed to notice this and again inquired about how the two of you knew each other.

 

“Y/N and I went to high school together. I haven’t seen her since I graduated and moved to Seoul for university and then opening up this place with you.”

 

“And that was nearly five years ago. Never thought I’d see the super popular Im Jaebum again in my lifetime.”

 

Jaebum glared at you but you knew it was all for show as you started laughing at him.

 

“Good to see you haven’t changed much, Jaebum.”

 

He squinted at you and then laughed.

 

“Same to you, Y/N.”

 

Mark sighed in relief at the two of you being old high school friends and not some sordid ex lover or fling that Jaebum had been known to have. That brought laughter from both of you and you reassured him that Jaebum had always been like a big brother to you and that you’d be just fine here. That seemed to calm whatever nerves that they both had about you working there and Mark quickly grabbed his coffee and headed for the door and turned to you.

 

“I have payroll to go take care of, so I’ll leave you here with Jaebum and he can go over everything studio related with you. I’ll come check on you at lunch.”

 

You smiled and nodded as Mark headed back towards his office. You stood up and began to look around Jaebum’s office noting the various styles of photography he had on display. You knew that Jaebum always had a knack for photography when you guys were in high school, but to see the way his skill had developed over the years was stunning. You felt like you were walking through a gallery.

 

You were broken out of your trance by Jaebum asking you if you’d like a tour of the studio and a rundown of the equipment he used and what all you would be working on for him for the first couple of months. You headed out into the studio and couldn’t help but notice how attractive he had gotten since you’d last seen him. Watching him in his element and seeing how passionate he was about his craft made you realize that you still had so much to learn, while also making you weak at the knees.

 

The morning went by fairly quick and soon Mark returned around lunch time. Jaebum was with a client going over some last minute details of their upcoming session and nodded towards the door letting you know it was okay for you to leave for lunch. You didn’t really need to be there anyways since you had no clue about any of the other details for that shoot and likely wouldn’t be involved too much. So you and Mark headed back to his office where he had lunch waiting for you.

 

You tried to insist that he didn’t have to buy your lunch for you, but he was equally insistent that he did. You decided it wasn’t worth arguing over once your stomach started growling. Mark laughed at you as you took a seat across from him. You found it incredibly easy to talk to Mark not only about the business aspect of running a photography studio, but also about life in general. You both talked about your college experiences, Mark noting that at times it was quite the culture shock for him since he grew up in America. He asked you how close you and Jaebum were when you were still in high school and you told him that Jaebum was one of those elite students that had everything going for him but somehow always kept an eye out for you.

 

You always chalked that up to growing up in the same neighborhood your whole childhood, but you couldn’t quite read the look on Mark’s face. You brushed it off and continued your lunch and conversation. You were interrupted a few times by some of the other photographers on staff as well as some phone calls and you were so amazed by how quickly he could go from being this laid back, carefree guy to straight business in an instant.

 

You couldn’t help but notice how lean his torso was when he would lean across his desk while standing or how the muscles in his arms would tense when he would. You tried your hardest to not stare at him or at least not get caught, but there wasn’t a single flaw on his body and you started to wonder how you were ever going to get any work done around him. Or Jaebum for that matter. You definitely had your work cut out for you with this internship.

 

~~~~~

 

The first couple of months of your internship went by quicker than you thought they would and you found yourself finding a routine before you knew it. You found yourself becoming more and more attracted to both Jaebum and Mark the more that you got to know them and fought yourself on it every time those thoughts came up. You couldn’t. You couldn’t think of them that way. You were interning for them and you didn’t need to screw it up by falling into bed with one or both of them. But God did you want to.

 

You felt like you had learned so much from them and you didn’t want to ruin that by acting on impulse. Neither of them had ever approached you in regards to how you thought they felt about you, so you did the same. You knew that there was no way to find another internship this late in the year and you needed both semesters in order to graduate. You tried to act indifferent to the flirting but the more you got to know both of them and started to consider them your friends, the more difficult it became.

 

You also weren’t blind to the stares both of them would give you. You could almost constantly feel their eyes on you, whether you were in the studio or your office. The three of you becoming experts in exchanging glances when others were around. You weren’t ignorant to the fact that more than once you’d overheard them talking about you. You were honestly more shocked at the fact that you and Jaebum seemed to be equally attracted to each other, both clearly realizing how much you’ve both grown up since you last saw each other than you were at being attracted to Mark.

 

But what surprised you even more was the fact that they were talking to each other about you. What were they saying? Or better yet, what were they planning? You knew Jaebum well enough to know when he was up to something and you’d learned your fair share about Mark over the last couple of months to know that he was definitely with Jaebum on whatever it was.

 

You just had a couple more months before winter holiday, which meant you’d get a temporary break from interning. You weren’t exactly looking forward to not being around them every day but you also welcomed to relief from the clear tension going on between the three of you. You just had to make it to the Christmas party they were planning and then you’d be free for a few weeks.

 

~~~~~

  
  


You had honestly never been more thankful for the end of a semester in your life. It’s not that it had been a bad semester. Quite the opposite actually. Your professors had nothing but the highest praise for your work, noting that the internship you were working was really helping. If only they knew, right?

 

It was Friday, so that meant you were in the studio all day. The first photoshoot of the day, Jaebum had let you sit in on the initial planning session for it and contribute ideas to help bring the idea to life. You were planning on being on standby to help him with lighting or prop arrangement and then later work on editing some of the shots for him. So imagine your surprise when you walked into his office and offered for you to do the shoot and him assist you.

 

“Wait.. what? You want  _ me _  to lead the shoot today? But I’ve never done that before!”

 

“You’ve got to learn at some point, Y/N,” Jaebum chuckled. “Besides, you did most of the planning of this shoot with this client. Trust is important in this business. Our clients come in and want to see their idea come to life with our help. They want to know that the photographer behind that camera understands exactly what they’re wanting and can help make that happen.”

 

You stood there speechless for a second before Jaebum continued.

 

“Y/N,” he said as he sat down next to you on his couch. “You’ve more than proven that you have a natural eye when it comes to picking what styles work best with our clients based on what they’re asking for. I’ve watched this shoot come to life with every sample image you’ve emailed this client. I’ve watched you out on the floor moving different pieces around to put a scene together. And that’s on top of everything else that you do around here. You have stayed late almost every night making sure there wasn’t anything else you could do before you left to make things easier for not only myself, but for Mark, the next day. You have more than earned this shoot.”

 

He bumped shoulders with you to break you out of your thoughts and you let out the breath you had been holding. He wanted you to take the lead on the whole shoot. Once it finally sunk in, you let out the loudest shriek, startling Mark as he entered the office.

 

“I take it you told her about the shoot for today?”

 

Mark chuckled as he handed you and Jaebum your coffee.

 

“Wait, you knew??”

 

Mark sat down in the chair next to the couch and just grinned.

 

“Of course I knew, Y/N. Jaebum and I don’t keep secrets from each other.”

 

You weren’t sure how you were supposed to respond to that. There was something in the way he said it and the looks on both of their faces that made you think there was more to that statement than either of them were letting on. You let it slide though because you suddenly remembered that you had so much to get done today and not a lot of time to do it in.

 

Tonight was the Christmas party that Jaebum and Mark were throwing for their employees. There weren’t a lot of you, but enough to request the small private room at the BBQ place down the street. Your photo shoot was to start at 5pm and would take roughly two hours. That would give you 30 minutes to get changed and head to the restaurant. You’d come back the next day to tear down the backdrops and put everything back in order before Monday.

 

You grabbed your coffee and headed for your office to go over the final details of your shoot for today and work on a few photo projects you’d gotten an early start on for next semester. You were halfway down the hallway when you realized you left your laptop in Jaebum’s office and went back to get it. You had long since dropped the formalities of knocking before entering, but wish that you had this time when you overheard the two of them talking about you.

 

They both looked like they’d been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing when you came in and you played dumb when they asked you if you’d heard them. You weren’t sure if they believed you, but you quickly grabbed your laptop and headed back out. When you finally made it to your office, you plopped down in your chair. What universe were you living in that these two gorgeous men thought you were equally gorgeous? And that they couldn’t wait to hopefully spend time with you while you were on your winter break.

 

You thought you’d done a pretty good job of not flirting with them lately and ignoring theirs, but clearly whatever feelings that were there, they were still wanting to act on. You shook yourself from those thoughts, knowing that the longer you sat there daydreaming about all the things you wanted done to you by Jaebum and Mark, you’d never get any work done and you weren’t about to let your dirty thoughts about them ruin your first solo photoshoot.

 

~~~~~

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Jaebum asked you if you wanted one of them to stay behind and wait for you and walk with you to the restaurant, but you quickly told them they didn’t have to and that they should be there on time, since they were the ones hosting it. Neither of them were thrilled with the idea of you walking alone after dark, but you assured them that it was just a short five minute walk and that you would be fine.

 

You waved them off and put up the camera equipment before heading to your office to change. You didn’t want to overdo it because it wasn’t a huge party nor was it anything fancy. Your normal work clothes usually being jeans and a t-shirt or hoodie, you wanted to at least look a little different. So you changed into your favorite pair of ripped skinny jeans and matched them with a red sequin halter top. You figured you’d at least try and look somewhat Christmassy. You took your hair out of the bun it was in and pulled it into a high ponytail. You added a little bit of eye shadow for that smokey look and your favorite red lipstick. You grabbed your phone and shot them a quick text in your group chat to let them know you were about to leave and slipped your phone in your purse before heading to your door. You slipped on your black heels and leather jacket to complete your outfit and headed out into the cold air.

 

You were glad that it was only a short walk to the restaurant because your choice of outfits had you freezing by the time you got there. But you weren’t going to pass up an opportunity to look absolutely stunning for the two men you’ve had your eye on and have had their eyes on you. You swallowed the nerves that had begun to bubble up and headed in, walking straight back to the private room you knew everyone was at. You walked in and saw the rest of your work crew before you spotted Jaebum and Mark. Everyone complimenting you on your outfit and being stunned that you owned anything other than oversized hoodies. You rolled your eyes and laughed at their jokes before taking a seat between Jaebum and Mark.

 

You noticed their faces when you sat down and couldn’t help the smirk that played across your lips.

 

“Wow Y/N, you look stunning,” Jaebum was the first to break the silence between the three of you.

 

You smiled and nudged his shoulder, noting that he didn’t look too bad himself. Neither did Mark for that matter. Both opting for black skinny jeans and button up shirts. You definitely knew that it was going to be difficult keeping your glances to yourself tonight.

 

Everyone quickly settled in and started chowing down and enjoying their soju. The tension between the three of you only growing throughout the night, but you made sure to not overdo it on the soju. You weren’t sure if it was just your imagination getting the best of you but you felt like if something was going to happen with any of you, tonight would be the night.

 

Before anyone realized it, it was closing in on midnight and the restaurant was about to close. Everyone began to make their way out, some to their cars, others waiting on a taxi. It had gotten colder since you were last out and now you were really regretting your choice of clothes. You were about to signal for a cab when you remember that you’d left your laptop at the office and you really didn’t want to have to get out tomorrow and get it since you went ahead and put the studio back in order before you left earlier.

 

“Ugh dammit,” you mumbled as you stepped back from the curb and headed in the direction of the studio.

 

Jaebum and Mark followed after you, catching up to you and stopping you.

 

“Y/N, where are you going?”

 

“I left my laptop in Jaebum’s office and I need it so I can work on some edits,” you told Mark.

 

You notice the quick look exchanged between the two of them before Jaebum responded.

 

“There’s no way we’re letting you walk back to the studio alone, Y/N. It’s past midnight.”

 

You rolled your eyes and insisted that you would be fine but neither of them would hear it. You figured you’d might as well not argue with them and let them walk back with you. The quicker you did, the quicker you could get home. You sighed and started walking, turning over your shoulder and hollering at them.

 

“Well? Are you guys coming or not?”

 

They chuckled and jogged up to join you as you made the quick walk back to the office. When you finally make it there, you go in and head directly to Jaebum’s office to grab your laptop and go. When you walk in, you notice a small light glowing on his desk. You hadn’t noticed it earlier, but then again you were in a hurry to get to the restaurant. You walk around his desk and notice that it’s his computer that’s still on. You reach over to turn it off when the images on the screen catch of off guard. They were pictures of you. Some were of you working in the studio, others of you in the office. And in almost all of them you had this silly little smile on your face. They were candid, but they were so perfect. You’d never really thought about what you looked like while working, always assuming you had a semi permanent RBF going on. But these were stunning and you couldn’t stop looking at them.

 

When Jaebum and Mark made it to his office, Jaebum immediately noticed that you were staring at his computer and remembered that he had been editing the candid photos of you he had taken over the course of the past few months. You heard him groan and mumble something to Mark, but didn’t entirely register what he’d said. He rushes over and turns his computer off and takes a step back trying to read your reaction. Neither of you said anything and he was certain that he had fucked up. He quickly offers an apology and promises to delete them if you want him to when you put your hand up to silence him.

 

“Jaebum, these are.. These are incredible. I mean, I look so natural in them. I always thought I sported my RBF for the most part while working, but these are so good.”

 

Jaebum stands there with his mouth wide open in shock. You look over at him and laugh.

 

“I’m serious. I wish that I was that good at capturing candid moments, but every time I try, they just look forced.”

 

You sigh and walk over to the back wall where some of Jaebum’s other portraits were hanging and studied them. Jaebum was now leaning on the corner of his desk and Mark had made his way over beside him while you studied the photos.

 

“It just makes me realize that there’s still so much that I have to learn and I don’t have that much time left to do it in. I know that every photographer has different areas they’re more skilled in and more comfortable in, but every time I look at your work, I wonder if I even have an area that I’m good at over all the rest.”

 

You drag your hand across the wall as you make your way down, carefully looking at each one.

 

“And don’t even get me started on my utter ignorance with business skills. There’s just so much! My dream has always been to open up my own studio like this but the more I learn from both you, the more I realize that I didn’t really know anything. At least, not the way I thought I did.”

 

You turn around and avoid eye contact with both of them, suddenly embarrassed by venting to them. You made your way back to the desk and sat down on the opposite side of it from Jaebum and Mark, your back facing them. You sighed and took your jacket off and just sat in the silence for a moment, unaware to the looks Jaebum and Mark were exchanging. It wasn’t until you felt Jaebum’s breath on your neck that you remembered you weren’t alone in the office.

 

“You just have to find the right muse,” he whispered in your ear before kissing your shoulder.

 

You shuddered and move to turn towards Jaebum but are stopped when you feel another breath near your other ear.

 

“You have to be willing to not skip over any detail,” Mark whispered as placed a kiss on the small mole behind your ear. “No matter how small.”

 

You let out a shaky exhale as you look between the two of them.

 

“Then teach me? Please.”

 

“We thought you’d never ask baby,” Jaebum says has he captures your lips in a rough kiss and pulls you up against his chest.

 

Mark steps in behind you, kissing down the nape of your neck and back, wrapping his arms around your waist and trailing his hands down to the button on your jeans. He walks backwards with his arms still around you until he plops down onto the couch and pulls you onto his lap, you kicking your heels off in the process. He continues kissing down your neck and shoulders, running his hands down your sides and up to your breasts. You whimper as you lean your head back onto his shoulder as he massages them.

 

Jaebum kneels down in front of you and leans forward to unbutton your jeans. You raise up off of Mark’s lap enough for Jaebum to pull your jeans off and throw them to the side and settles in between your legs. You can feel the wet spot starting to form the more that Mark massages your breasts and moves to untie the bow on your neck holding the top in place. His hands roam back down and he begins to play with your nipples as Jaebum kisses at your inner thigh, his breath ghosting across the area you want him the most.

 

Jaebum moves and sits down next to you and Mark on the couch and pulls you into his lap while Mark takes his shirt off and tosses it to the side. Jaebum is kissing down the side of your neck as you look at Mark and bite your bottom lip. He leans you forward to remove his shirt and kisses up your back before whispering in your ear again.

 

“Are you ready, princess?”

 

He nips at your ear as Mark moves in to pick you up. You instinctively wrap your legs around his waist as he moves to sit back down with you. You attack his lips with so much hunger that when you pull back, you notice how red his lips are. You can feel his clothed erection pressing against you as you begin to grind down on his lap. He runs his hands up your sides and to your breasts again, moving in to mark them. His tongue flicks across your nipple before taking it into his mouth. You throw your head back as you whine and Mark uses that to his advantage by turning you and laying on the couch and hovering over you. He raises your hand above your head and you grab onto the arm of the couch. He kisses down your neck and to your chest, slowly making his way down your stomach and passing over the place you need him the most and sucks a mark into your inner thigh.

 

“Mark,” you whine out.

 

You can feel him smirk against your thigh as you reach down and tug at his hair. He moves over to your other thigh and kisses up it until he’s hovering over your still clothed core and leaving open mouth kisses. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of your panties and tugs them down and finally touching you where you’ve wanted it the most. He flicks his tongue across your clit and you arch your back into his touch. He places kiss after kiss on your folds, tongue dipping in and out, lapping at you. Your hands move back to his hair as you buck your hips up. Mark places his hand on your lower stomach to keep you in place as he continues to devour you. He adds his finger alongside his tongue and continues to work you open, crooking his finger up and causing you to see stars.

 

“Oh my god there! Right there! Mark please don’t stop.”

 

He adds a second finger and you just know you’re about to burst. You clench down around his fingers and just when you thought your release was about to wash over you, he pulled them out causing you to whine in frustration. He laughed at your cuteness and leaned back to unbutton his pants and pull them down. You’re about to ask him to stop teasing you when you feel him line up at your entrance and push in in one go. You yell out at feeling so full. Mark leans in and captures your lips again, nibbling on your bottom lip before slipping his tongue in your mouth. Your tongues dance around languidly as he builds a slow pace, his hands on your hips.

 

You reach down and grab his wrists and rub up his forearms. He breaks the kiss and begins to kiss down your neck again. You arch into his touch again as he begins to pull almost all the way out before slamming back into you. Suddenly you feel yourself being lifted up into a seated position and Jaebum sitting behind you. Mark continues his assault on you and moves his hand down to your clit and rubs it in time with his thrusts. Low grunts leaving his lips as he rolls your hips together. You begin to move your hips in a circle as you feel your orgasm reaching its breaking point. You grip onto Mark’s shoulders as Jaebum starts to massage your breasts and nibble at your collarbone.

 

“Fuck, Y/N I’m close.”

 

You notice his thrusts becoming sloppy as his grip on your hips tightens. You clench around him and that’s all it take to send your spiralling over the edge, chasing your high. Mark thrusts into you a couple more times before releasing inside you, fucking you sensitive as he rides out his high. He slows to a stop and your head drops onto his shoulder as you try to regulate your breathing.

 

Before you can catch your breath fully, you feel Jaebum wrap his arms around you and pull you off of Mark’s lap. You whine at how sensitive you feel but Jaebum doesn’t allow any time for you to recover. He settles you onto his lap with your back to his chest. He runs his hand between your thighs and feels the mess you and Mark made before trailing it up your torso. He massages your breasts roughly as he nips at your neck.

 

  
“I hope you’re ready for lesson two, baby.”

 

You shudder as his hand continues it’s way up to your neck and wraps around it slightly. Your breath hitches as he applies more pressure. He lifts you up with his other arm and lowers you onto his length so quick that you gasp. Between the feeling of being so full and his hand around your neck and already being sensitive from your previous round, you mewl as he starts his brutal assault on you.

 

“F-fuck Jaebum.”

 

“Ungg baby you feel so good around me. So tight. Dammit Y/N.”

 

Jaebum removes his hand from your neck and you lean forward and begin to roll your hips into him catching him off guard. You hear him grunt above you and you smirk to yourself before you feel yourself pulled back up harshly. He bites at your earlobe before he groans under his breath to you.

 

“Oh so you think you’re the teacher now?”

 

You shiver at the iciness of his voice.

 

“I guess I’ll have to remind you which one of us is in charge.”

 

You moan out as he pulls out of you and stands you up.

 

“Hands and knees baby.”

 

You whine but comply with him, too excited about what’s next to not listen. You feel the couch dip down behind you and Jaebum’s hand comes in contact with your ass. You groan out at the feeling of pain mixing with pleasure. He brings his hand down four more times and you feel yourself getting wetter with each slap.

 

He brings his hand back to your throat and wraps it around you before slamming back into you. His free hand on your hip, digging into the flesh. You knew you would have bruises the next day but you didn’t care. You didn’t care because with each thrust into you he was hitting your spot head on. It didn’t take long for that coil in your stomach to begin to tighten again. Feeling yourself coming closer and closer to the edge with each one as you begin to clench around him.

 

Jaebum lets go of your neck and slaps your ass again.

 

“Not yet, baby. You come when I say you can.”

 

You whine out as you begin to meet his thrusts with your hips.

 

“Gonna fill you up so good, Y/N. Fuck you feel so good around me.”

 

With one hand on your hip, he moves the other down to your clit and begins to rub it. Your legs are starting to feel like jello and your lower body has sunk down onto the couch. He grabs your ponytail and pulls you back up and against his chest biting at your neck. He pulls out and quickly turns to you to face him, chest to chest, before entering you again and bouncing you in his lap. Your arms wrap around his neck and your fingers work through the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“Do you know how long we’ve wanted to do this to you, Y/N? You’re so fucking beautiful it’s unreal.”

 

Your face heats up at the thought that they had also been wanting this to happen for some time and you bury your face in his shoulder. You begin to kiss across his shoulder and up his neck until your lips meet and crash together. You want to fight for control but know that it’s a lost cause with Jaebum and let his tongue have his way with yours. He breaks the kiss as you lean back in pleasure and his lips find their way to your nipple. His other hand toys with the unattended on and you feel the coil within you about to snap.

 

“I’m so close Jaebum. Unng oh god please. Please let me come.”

 

Your voice is coming out in pants at this point and he pulls away from your nipple to look you in the eyes. His thrusts quicken and his pace soon becomes sloppy as you continue to clench around him. He moves his hand down to your clit once more as he grunts.

 

“Fuck, fuck Y/N. Come with me baby. Come like a good girl for me.”

 

And that’s all it takes as your second orgasm of the night begins to wash over you. You continue to bounce in his lap and will yourself to clench around him once more and you feel him pulsate and release into you with a low grunt. You feel as if you can’t suck in enough oxygen and that your body is going to float away if you let go of him. Your orgasm hits you so hard that you’re still convulsing as Jaebum turns to lay you down and pull out of you.

 

Mark raises your head up and sits down before placing your head in his lap and begins to stroke your hair. Jaebum sits on the floor in front of you and rubs soothing circles on your tummy. Once you finally begin to calm down, you open your eyes and look up at Mark. He leans down to kiss you as Jaebum lays his head on your stomach.

 

“You did so good for us, baby. So good.”

 

You feel your face start to heat up again before covering your face. They both laugh at how shy you’ve gotten. You groan at them before sitting up and grabbing the first shirt you can find. You stand up and go look for your jeans and slip them back on. You take Mark’s shirt off and throw it back towards him as you put your jacket on and zip it up and slip your shoes back on. Jaebum and Mark slowly getting up to put their clothes back on, clearly unsure as to what you were planning.

 

You laugh as you grab your laptop and put in your messenger bag and throw it over your shoulder. You walk up to Jaebum and help him finish with the buttons on his shirt before pulling him in for another kiss. You break the kiss and look over at Mark and notice that the collar of his jacket was sticking up and walk over to fix it for him before you pull him into another kiss as well. Both of them biting their bottom lips as they watch you walk to the door.

 

You turn around and look at them with hooded eyes. They gulp at the sight of you and you let out a low chuckle as you toss your still discarded shirt their direction.

 

“Are you guys coming? I think I might need some private lessons at home.”

 

You wink at them and turn to walk out when you’re stopped by Jaebum. He grabs you by the wrist and pulls you into another kiss, his hands cupping your ass. You jump up and wrap your arms around his waist as he rips his shirt open and throws it to the side before nibbling on your neck again.

 

“We’re not going anywhere just yet baby. We’ve got a bed right here.”

 

You moan out at this as you begin to grind against him. Jaebum growls and bites down hard on your neck. He pulls back and the look in his eye is pure lust. He smirks before kissing you quickly on the lips.

 

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out to his friend. “Go find some of those silk scarves we have.”


End file.
